Más allá de la muerte
by Valkiria-San
Summary: La vida de casados puede durar para siempre o no? y que tal el amor? es eterno? pasen y lean este ONE-Shot espero sus opiniones...


Hola, bueno regresé después de taaaaantoooooo tiempo, lo sé no tengo perdón u_u pero bueno, a ver el lado amable, por lo menos estoy devuelta con una nueva historia, no?

Espero les guste está recién nacida :3 ¿a qué es una hermosura? :P bueno el que no lo crea, está bien, es valido todo... pero sean gentiles =(

Sin más creo que a esto se le tiene que hacer una aclaración, por lo tanto:

 **Aclaraciones:** Está historia esta basada en una reflexión que leí y que me pareció agradable compartir con ustedes, aunque debo decir que no todo es al pie de letra de la reflexión la he ajustado y sobre todo y agregado algunas cosas o sería absurdo publicarla.

Inuyasha y Co. no son de mi propiedad pero aun así es agradable dar a conocer que es encantador hacer historias con estos personajes :D

Esta historia tiene como ambiente a un Inuyasha a la edad de unos 35 años y a una Kagome de 30 más o menos en todo caso menor a Inu... y está narrada en primera persona por Inuyasha

sin más que decir a disfrutar la lectura ^_^

A veces no nos damos cuenta de que lo importante está justo frente nuestro

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche como tantas otras veces a lo largo de estos 10 años que ya tenía de casado, viendo a mi esposa, en la cocina, sirviendo la cena, preparando la mesa donde ya todo estaba en orden como siempre, esa era ella, la mujer que siempre pulcra a la hora de tratar conmigo, de hacer todo lo posible para que yo estuviese satisfecho, por un momento me sentí culpable por lo que tenía que decir, pero aun así suspiré, le tomé su mano y le dije: "Tengo algo que decirte…" Ella se sentó y comió callada...

La observé y vi el dolor en sus ojos, de pronto ya no sabía cómo abrir mi boca, pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba: "quiero el divorcio" si ese era yo una persona tan 'delicada' y pensante a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Ella no parecía estar disgustada por mis palabras, pero aun así me preguntó suavemente: "¿por qué?

Más yo no respondí, que podía decirle, aunque ya no la quisiera como antes, como cuando la conocí no quería causarle más dolor, esa noche no hablamos más, pero aun así vi como ella lloraba, yo sabía la realidad, ella quería saber que había hecho mal, que sucedía con nuestro matrimonio, pero no pude contestarle. Sucedió que ella había perdido mi corazón a causa de otra mujer, Kikyo. Yo ya no amaba a mi esposa, ¡solamente le tenía lástima! Y mucho agradecimiento por lo que había compartido con ella, en esos años, como el nacimiento de mi preciado Hijo…

Con un gran sentido de culpabilidad, escribí un acuerdo de divorcio, en el que ella se quedaba con la casa, el auto, 30% de nuestro negocio.

Ella miro el acuerdo y lo rompió en pedazos. Todos estos años de casados en los que pasó su vida conmigo y ahora éramos unos completos extraños. Yo le tenía lastima, por su tiempo perdido, su energía, pero ya no podía cambiar. Yo amaba a Kikyo, cuando salí de mi estupor la vi, nuevamente, llorando y gritando, estaba desahogándose. La idea del divorcio, se incrementó más en mi, ella merecía algo más, que yo ya no podría darle.

Al día siguiente, llegué a casa y la encontré escribiendo en la mesa. No cené y me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansado por haber pasado, todo el día con Kikyo. Cuando desperté, todavía estaba mi esposa escribiendo, no me importó, me di la vuelta y seguí durmiendo. Por la mañana, mi esposa me presentó sus condiciones para el divorcio, no quería nada de mí, lo cual realmente no era ninguna sorpresa, ella siempre fue 'libre', no le importó en ningún momento el dinero o algún bien material, ella siempre fue así, y a pesar de los años, seguía siendo ella… además de pedirme un mes, antes del divorcio. Me pedía en el divorcio que por un mes tendríamos que vivir como si nada hubiera pasado y llevarnos normalmente. Su razón era simple: nuestro hijo tenía todo ese mes de exámenes y no quería molestarlo con nuestro matrimonio quebrantado.

Estuve de acuerdo, pero ella tenía otra petición: que me acordara cuando yo la había cargué en brazos el día de nuestra boda hacia nuestro cuarto. Me pidió que por ese mes, todos los días, la cargara del cuarto hasta la puerta de salida de la casa. Pensé que se estaba volviendo loca, pero quería el divorcio y que mejor que hacer las cosas como ella quería, además de ser solo un mes, sería pan comido, así que acepté.

Le conté a Kikyo lo que mi esposa me pidió y ella riendo en voz alta dijo cuán absurdo era ese pedido y que no importara que truco usara mi esposa, tenía que aceptar el divorcio.

Mi esposa y yo, no teníamos más contacto físico desde que expresé mis intenciones de divorcio, así que cuando la cargué en brazos el primer día, desde el cuarto hasta la puerta, los dos nos sentimos mal. Nuestro hijo caminaba atrás de nosotros aplaudiendo y diciendo "¡papá está cargando a mi mami en sus brazos!" Sus palabras me dolieron mucho, él estaba feliz de vernos compartiendo un momento juntos, pero todo era lo opuesto, era una despedida a nuestra relación de 10 años, quería decirle la verdad, no soportaba verle feliz por algo que pronto terminaría. Ella cerró los ojos, y me dijo, en voz baja: "No le digas a nuestro hijo del divorcio, por favor". Asentí con la cabeza, un poco disgustado y la baje cuando llegué a la puerta. Ella se fue a esperar el colectivo para ir al trabajo. Yo manejé solo a mi trabajo.

Al segundo día ya estábamos ambos un poco más relajados, ella se apoyó en mi pecho y pude sentir la fragancia de su blusa. Me di cuenta que hace tiempo que no la veía detenidamente. Me di cuenta que ya no era joven, tenía algunas arrugas, algunas canas… ¡era notable el desgaste de nuestro matrimonio!, por un momento pensé y me pregunté: "¿qué fue lo que le hice?"

El cuarto día la cargue en brazos y sentí que la intimidad estaba regresando entre ambos. ¡Esta era la mujer que dio 10 años de su vida, de su juventud! En el quinto y sexto día, seguía creciendo nuestra intimidad. No le dije nada a Kikyo al respecto. Cada día era más fácil cargar a mi esposa y el mes se iba acabando. Pensé que me estaba acostumbrando a cargarla, y que tal vez era por eso que se me hacía cada vez menos pesado el cargar el peso de su cuerpo.

Una mañana ella estaba viendo qué vestido ponerse. Se había probado muchos vestidos, pero ninguno le servía. Quejándose dijo: "Mis vestidos me están quedando grandes" mientras veía como hacia esos pucheros con los cuales yo era feliz en antaño. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba muy delgada. Y era esa en realidad la razón por la que yo ya no sentía su peso al cargarla… De pronto me di cuenta que se había enterrado mucho en el dolor y la amargura. Sin darme cuenta, le toque el cabello, y sentí nuevamente esas hebras aun azabaches con alguno que otro destello plateado y azulado. Nuestro hijo entró al cuarto y dijo: "Papá llego el momento de que cargues en tus brazos a mamá hasta la puerta". Para mi hijo ver a su padre, día tras día, cargar a su mamá hasta la puerta, se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida.

Mi esposa lo abrazó, yo di vuelta mi cara, mi cara dubitativa, no quería que ella viera mi gran temor que cambiaría mí forma de pensar sobre el divorcio… Ya cargar a mi esposa en mis brazos hasta la puerta, se sentía igual que el primer día, el día de nuestra boda. Ella acariciaba mi cabello natural y suavemente, como si estuviese recordando o pensase que mi cabello sería tan débil, para caerse con solo su toque, aun lo cargaba tan largo como me gustaba, hasta casi llegar a mí cintura. Yo la abracé fuertemente, igual que nuestra noche de bodas. La abracé y no me moví, la sentí tan liviana y delgada que me dio tristeza. El último día igual la abracé y no quería moverme. Le dije: "No me di cuenta de que ya no teníamos intimidad…"

Mi hijo iba para la escuela y yo manejé para la oficina. Salí del auto y sin cerrar la puerta, subí la escalera. Kikyo me abrió la puerta, como tantas otras veces y le dije: "Discúlpame, lo siento, no quiero divorciarme de mi esposa…" Kikyo me miró y me preguntó si yo tenía fiebre. Yo le dije: "Mi esposa y yo nos amamos. Solo era que la rutina había dañado nuestra intimidad y estábamos aburridos. No habíamos valorado los detalles de nuestra vida, pero desde que empecé a cargarla en brazos nuevamente, todos los días, del cuarto a la puerta, me he dado cuenta que debo cargarla por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¡Hasta la muerte!". Kikyo empezó a llorar, me dio una cachetada y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bajé las escaleras, subí al auto, llegué a una floristería y le compre flores a mi esposa. La joven en la florería me preguntó: "¿Qué le escribo en la tarjeta, señor?" "Te cargaré en brazos todas las mañanas, hasta que la muerte nos separe" le dije. Llegué a mi casa con las flores en mano y una gran sonrisa, solo para ella. Hoy ella no trabajaba, sabía que estaba en casa, por lo que subí las escaleras, entré en la habitación… encontré a mi esposa muerta.

Pocos días después supe, la triste verdad, mi esposa estaba dando lucha con un terrible cáncer y yo estaba tan ocupado con Kikyo, que no me di cuenta… Mi esposa sabía que estaba muriendo y por eso me pidió ese mes, para que nuestro hijo no le quedara un mal recuerdo de un divorcio. Para que no tuviera una reacción negativa de sus padres. Para que, por lo menos a mi hijo, le quedara grabado en sus ojos y sus recuerdos, que su padre era un hombre maravilloso, un esposo que amaba a su esposa.

Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, en su tumba, desde que había partido y enterrado el cuerpo de mi adorada esposa, ya había pasado 15 años y yo seguía visitándola todos los días y llorando como siempre, que podía decir, no lo había superado. Ella entregó todo lo que pudo y yo lo desprecié, solo lo acepté cuando ya era demasiado tarde, ahora pagaba con mi vida todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, aunque viví para ayudar a mi hijo en su crecimiento y convertirlo en el hijo que valorase lo que yo no, cosa que había hecho en su momento, seguía desmoronándome por dentro, era justo que me encontrase con ella nuevamente, sonreí mientras en la tumba de mi amada Kagome me acostaba y poco a poco iba cayendo en la oscuridad, en la que podría estar nuevamente con ella… No sin antes apretar aquel papel que me acompañaba desde hace 15 años el día en que la encontré en nuestra cama, había escrito:

 _"Me iré primero, pero estaremos siempre juntos, más allá de la muerte, siempre tuya... Kagome"_

PD: Como pueden leer, no coloque el nombre del hijo de InuKag :P no soy buena con nombres y aunque en primera medida quise darle el nombre de Shippo, preferí dejarlo así y dejar que ustedes mism s especulen sobre ello, cualquier cosa, pueden preguntar y con gusto responderé las preguntas o dilemas sobre la historia que tenga...


End file.
